felkyocreatureslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrus
Pronunciation: '''Pie-rus ( Also nicknamed as Pysaurus or Pydrakons ) '''Stage 0 The fiery red eggs of these creatures are always warm, like a hot coal. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/dragoneggparch.png Stage 1 As pets these creatures are fiercely loyal to whoever hatched their egg. The eggs hatch soon after the shell begins to wear away and become transparent revealing the hatchling within. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/dragonegg2parch.png Stage 2 Even the young wingless form is already the size of a large cat as it emerges from the warm egg. They are not born with scales, instead their younger amphibian like form is coated in a thick unpleasant toxic slime that deters predators until they are able to defend themselves with their speed, strength, claws and horns. These almost newt like hatchlings use a sharp barking to get the owners attention for food, or warmth. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/redbabypyro.png http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/bluebabypyro.png Stage 3 They soon grow up into their adolescent more dragon like form. The small wings that were undeveloped under the hatchlings slimy skin have now grown out, the skin itself has hardened and cracked into scales. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/redyoungpyro.png http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/blueyoungpyro.png Stage 4 This pet is burning hot in every aspect except temper. They love the heat and will be found in the hottest place, whether that’s a sunlit corner or some lava. Their small, hard, interlocked scales which give them a smooth shiny body and protect the flesh from burning. Thier odd fire breathing seems to come from a unusual internal organ that is used to store heat and keep them warm even in the coldest of places, as long as they have enough heat stored to get them somewhere warm. If their temperature drops enough they will sadly die. Like most lizards they gather heat from other sources like the sun, which is why this large creatures love to sunbath. They will spread their wings out if they need to gather more heat as this seems to be how they absorb it. The wing membrane is unprotected by scales and lets heat through easily, though it also means they are the most delicate part of the naturally armoured beast. Another useful skill, (probably from an ancestral species) is the ability to grow back lost limbs, though it will take a long time. Since they have such a tough defence and even better offence they seem to lack in the ability to heal as it is usually redundant. Though their personalities greatly vary from overly playful to solemnly withdrawn there is not much difference between the blue and the red versions of the Pyrus. Only that the blue ones prefer a cooler climate, (they are rarely seen in lava) and seem to like water more. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/redadultpyro.png http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/blueadultpyro.png Stage 5 They can grow up to be very lethal creatures, the older ones can also breath steady streams of fire for as long as they can exhale. They also take to wearing a special kind of armour designed for them when they reach this prime battling age. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/redarmorpyro.png http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/bluearmorpyro.png Location Show Square Other info Battling stats Moves Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Category:Loreuna map Category:Fyre breather guild